


The Teacher's Pet

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Student!Sherlock, Teacher!John, University AU, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a professor at the university where Sherlock goes to school. He teaches world history and meets Sherlock Holmes in his class. When Sherlock writes a little note in his paper about fantasizing about John, they arrange a meeting after class. Let's see where this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfofnightmares.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wolfofnightmares.tumblr.com).



> Enjoy!

Sherlock Holmes was nineteen years old and already light years beyond any student John had ever taught. He could easily ace any test he was given and earned a perfect score on his exams. But one day something arose that concerned the History professor. In the middle of one of his papers for the class, Sherlock had typed out a fantasy about wanting John to take him over his desk. 

"Sherlock, I need to see you after class," John told the student as he handed the papers back out. "Your paper was wonderful, apart from one piece in it."

Sherlock didn't respond, just taking his aced paper and tucking it away with his other assignments. John taught the class as he always would, giving a bit of free time at the end of his lecture. When the class was dismissed, Sherlock came to the front of the room with his pack and raised a brow.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he commented, clearly not caring.

"Yes, I do. Your paper.....The third paragraph on page two....You say in the middle of a paper about China's foreign trade policies that you want me to have my way with you over this desk," John commented, flipping to the page.

"Yes. I do. And I used a metaphor about Chinese foreign trade policies in the paragraph as I describe it. It fits the paper perfectly, don't you think?" Sherlock hummed with a smirk. "Oh come on, Mr. Watson. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't like it. I saw the way you read it over and over. I'm positive you went home that evening and masturbated to the thought of exactly what I wrote in my paper."

John blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Regardless, it would be inappropriate to do so. We can't have sex while you're my student," he insisted, then paused a moment. "But we could if you take another history class and not mine. Then we could have sex as much as you'd like," he told the other with a smirk. 

Sure enough, Sherlock dropped John's class the very next week. And that afternoon, they had sex over his desk. The pair dated without fear of being found out. Because Sherlock was no longer John's student, they didn't violate any of the school policies. And while people generally frowned upon the age difference, no one would force them to be apart.

  [John as Sherlock's teacher during their conference](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Ya2xEM60nlA/maxresdefault.jpg)


End file.
